BatmanJoker Haikus
by Kayliana
Summary: Some random haikus that examine the mutual obsession between Batman and Joker... These are mostly intended as slash, but about half of them can be read as gen, if you insist. There's nothing graphic. B/J SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Slashy B/J Haikus! These are plotless and not in any kind of order, chronological or otherwise. But I did format them so that the ones on the left are from Bruce's point of view, and the ones on the right are from Joker's pov. There are also a few that could be from either or both of their perspectives mixed in as well.

Inspired by dollhouseDISASTER's "I'll Tell You in a Haiku" which you should check out, cause it's awesome :) Also, thanks to KitCat Italica for encouraging me to post these :)

* * *

**Bruce's POV **

**Joker's POV**

Before I knew you  
life was _so. Fucking. BORING.  
_But YOU made me smile…

You stare back at me,  
broken-mirror reflection,  
promising chaos

Hey, Bats? Remember  
that time I tried to kill you?  
…I didn't mean it.

Unstoppable force  
promises eternity,  
…and the object moves.

You told me once that  
what we have is destiny…  
I guess you were right.

A dark completion—  
Collision of psychopaths  
Just a freak like me

You said we're destined  
to do this forever…well,  
I fucking hope so

I won't run from this,  
but I will never, _ever  
_admit I love you

this is what happens  
when an unstoppable force  
goes batshit crazy

Yes, you deserve it  
but I'll never let you fall…  
'_cause you complete me._

A gunshot; one less  
mobster to trouble you, Bats.  
… I know you're watching.

There's no going back—  
what we have is forever.  
Irrevocable.

Your lips are poison  
that I can't seem to resist.  
So I've stopped trying.

Wanna hear a joke?  
I really used to think that  
I didn't need you.

Unavoidable,  
someday this all has to end.  
We'll burn as we fall

They've got it all wrong,  
this self-important city.  
It's all about **us**.

Go ahead and scream,  
I love the way you hate me.  
'cause at least you _care_.

Your words are razors—  
cutting, (_laughing_ while I bleed)  
but never too deep

I love the pain, but  
we really should stop fighting…  
'cause fucking's more fun.

Explosions are fun,  
so's killing, and chaos, but  
all I _need_ is you.

This feels…_perfect…_ but  
happy endings aren't for us,  
my dark defender.

Chaos and greasepaint—  
a beautiful disaster.  
You belong to _me._

All through the city,  
echoing screams—they _fear_ us…  
And rightfully so.

Fate's a funny thing—  
Bat and Clown forever bound  
Despite our hatred.

You KNOW that it's true—  
We COMPLETE each other, Bats.  
Why won't you SAY it?

You're the only one—  
the only other REAL thing  
in this fucked-up world.

You say you hate me,  
but I know you don't mean it—  
you can't lie to _me_

I know you feel it…  
You can't fight this forever—  
but I know you'll try.

You're mesmerizing—  
such a colorful mindfuck…  
Chaos incarnate.

You're the only one  
who could ever understand—  
but you refuse to

Finally broken—  
your only rule shattered… so  
why are you smiling?

Only one rule left,  
you made me break the others…  
I won't let you win

Fistfights and kisses—  
I hope this lasts forever…  
You're all I have left

Unexpected kiss—  
Ha, I'll always remember  
the look on your face

Perfect enemy—  
dark as me, in your own way.  
My only equal

_**Why so serious?  
**_"_Why so __**sexy**_?" I mutter.  
…oh shit, he heard me.

Three word confession—  
I'd say it back, but I don't  
know what that word means

* * *

**A/N: **Perhaps I'm being neurotic, but I feel the need to clarify that last one… in it, Bruce has finally told Joker "I love you," and Joker doesn't quite know how to react, since their relationship is nowhere near "normal," and I doubt that Joker understands or has experienced "love" in the traditional sense of the concept. Codependent obsession, certainly—but _love_? Je ne sais pas.  
Oh, and the next-to-last one was adapted from the captions of one of my B/J drawings over on LiveJournal. I'm Kayliana_19 on LJ, check 'em out if you're interested *end plug* :)

There will probably be more haikus from me in the future, 'cause they're fun to write and they're great for stimulating creativity…

**I would love to know  
what you think of my haikus…  
won't you please review?  
****:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: More haikus :) These have been collecting dust in my hard drive for a while, figured I'd go ahead and post them. Just like the first chapter, there's no plot or continuity here, and the tones of these are all over the place—so read each haiku as if it stands alone. Because it does. Even if there are a few in a row from the same pov that seem to go together.**

**Same format—Batsy's pov on the left, Joker's on the right. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

_Work _those shadows, Bats—  
wear the night like a g-string!  
…Can I take it off?

Infuriating—  
always underneath my skin—  
right where you belong.

Don't try to _save _me,  
I don't need your salvation.  
I am who I am.

Darkly hypnotic,  
a walking poem, leaving  
chaos in your wake.

x

Unspeakable word—  
a chasm between us we  
pretend not to see.

x

Palpable tension—  
atmosphere electrified  
as our souls collide.

x

Just one more bullet—  
it wouldn't have hurt this much…  
I could've been free…

Just one more bullet—  
we never would've had _this_…  
Isn't chaos great?

x

No, I don't wonder  
what I would do without you—  
I _know _what I'd do…

We always knew that  
this couldn't last forever—  
nothing ever does.

No—open your eyes—  
Open them! Look at me! _Breathe!  
_...This can't be the end…

x

This isn't the end—  
not by a long shot, Batsy.  
I will make them _pay_.

x

They took him from me—  
never got to say goodbye…  
THIS. CITY. WILL. **BURN**.

It's my fault, again,  
I should've seen this coming.  
His smile will haunt me.

I'll never leave you,  
even after you're gone, Bats—  
there _is _no after...

Haunted by your lips—  
Their promises, threats… and smiles,  
My favorite ghost

x

Phantasmagoric—  
two haunted souls reflected  
in each other's eyes

Alone again now—  
meaningless and empty; a  
blank dictionary

Wish I could quit you,  
but it's far too late for that.  
You're my addiction.

* * *

**I got really morbid with some of these, implying that Batman or Joker or both had died. Oh well. **

…**Do I really need to point out that I borrowed a certain line from Brokeback Mountain? :)**

**Also, the line "there is no after" was respectfully borrowed from KitCat Italica's story "Death." If you like my B/J stories, go read hers too, cause they're unbelievably awesome. And we both love getting reviews (hint hint) :)**


End file.
